Blog użytkownika:Roxi1902/Najpiękniejsze święta- Opowiadanie świąteczne na konkurs
Krótkie informacje: -akcja dzieje się we współczesnym świecie, -Astrid, Czkawka i przyjaciele mają po 19 lat, -jest Hiccstrid, -jest Stoik i Valka, -Astrid ma rodziców, Rozdział 1: Pomysł. Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie chodzę po centrum handlowym i szukam odpowiedniego prezentu dla Astrid na święta. Nic nie mogę znaleźć, a zostały mi tylko cztery dni! Co kupić tak idealnej dziewczynie jak ona? Chyba mam pomysł! Teraz gdzie jest Apart. Kurde, nigdy nie umiem się odnaleźć. Widzę. Dobra, wchodzę do sklepu. -Dzień dobry- powiedziałem -Dzień dobry- odpowiedziała jakaś pani za ladą- W czymś mogę pomóc? -Em, tak. Szukam jakieś ładnej bransoletki. Takiej, no nie wiem, z jakimś sercem. Najlepiej srebrną-wytłumaczyłem, a ona podeszła do jakieś gabloty i wyjęła z niej trzy, podłużne pudełeczka, położyła je na ladzie i otworzyła -Czy któraś z tych jest odpowiednia?- zapytała i podała mi jedną. Była cała srebra z napisem Love ''na środku. Była na dość cienkim łańcuszku. Wezmę tą, na pewno się jej spodoba -To poproszę tą- podałem jej bransoletkę, a ona włożyła ją z powrotem do pudełka i zapakowała w ładną torebkę. Podałem jej moją kartę kredytową. Nie zwracałem uwagi na cenę. Po chwili oddała mi moją kartę- Dziękuję, do widzenia. Miłych świąt. -Do widzenia. Dziękuję i nawzajem. Wyszedłem ze sklepu i ruszyłem w stronę parkingu. Wsiadłem do mojego auta i ruszyłem do domu. Którą mamy godzinę? Już 16:30! Za pół godziny ma do mnie przyjść Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Śledzik. Przyspieszyłem i po pięciu minutach byłem w domu. Odstawiłem auto do garażu. Dobra, teraz tylko muszę trochę ogarnąć w salonie. Po piętnastu minutach wszystko było gotowe. Zostało mi dziesięć minut, to zobaczę co teraz leci w telewizji. Usiadłem na kanapie i wziąłem pilota do ręki. '''Perspektywa Astrid' Święta już są nie długo. Prezent dla Czkawki ma już dawno kupiony. Dam mu takie duże zdjęcie, na którym jesteśmy razem gdy byliśmy z jego rodzicami w Paryżu. Było pięknie. Jestem ciekawa co on mi kupił. Zaraz przychodzi Szpadka. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i słyszała jak jej brat gadał ze Smarkiem i dzisiaj o 17:00 chłopacy spotykają się u Czkawki. Razem postanowiłyśmy zrobić im niespodziankę. Jedziemy autem Szpadki. Dzwonek do drzwi. Nie był to nikt inny jak Szpadka. Wpuściłam ją do środka. -Cześć- przytuliłyśmy się -Cześć. Gotowa? -Jasne. Tylko się ubiorę- pobiegłam szybko po kurtkę i buty, zamknęłam dom i po chwili byłyśmy już w drodze do domu Czkawki- Jestem ciekawa jak zareagują na naszą niespodziankę. -No ja też- zaśmiałyśmy się, piętnaście minut później byłyśmy już pod domem. Wyszłyśmy z auta. Drzwi od jego domu były otwarte. Po cichu weszłyśmy, zdjęłyśmy buty i kurtki i na palcach poszłyśmy do salonu skąd było słychać głośne śmiechy. Jak zwykle oglądali telewizję. Podeszłam do Czkawki od tyłu i zasłoniłam mu oczy -Zgadnij kto to?-zapytałam się szeptem i się zaśmiałam -No nie wiem, może Szpadka?- wszyscy się głośno zaśmiali, zdjęłam ręce z jego oczu i usiadłam obok niego, pocałował mnie lekko- Cześć, co tu robicie? -Przyszłyśmy was odwiedzić-wzruszyłam ramionami -Skąd wiedziałyście, że będziemy u Czkawki?- wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli -Mieczyk nie umie cicho rozmawiać przez telefon- zaśmiała się Szpadka Jest to narazie pierwsz część tego opowiadania. Niedługo dodam więcej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach